


Death by Easter Bunny

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.  REALLY!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Spikeslovebite

"The Easter Bunny's not some sweet little rabbit, you know," Anya slurred. "There's a reason I hate bunnies!"

 

 

 

"The bunny's not nice?" Buffy asked a bit drunkenly.  They were playing Xander's version of a drinking game; watching animated Easter shows and drinking a shot everytime someone said 'Happy Easter'.  Spike liked it almost as much as the Christmas version.

 

 

 

"Oh, no." Anya shook her head. "It's a ravenous monster. If a child escapes it, it roams the earth until it finds that child again."

 

 

 

"Anyone ready for more drinks?" Spike asked. He and Xander came into the living room, drinks in hand. Spike plopped down next to the Slayer. "What're you bints talkin' about?"

 

 

 

"Did you know the Easter Bunny's a demon?" Buffy asked.

 

 

 

"Sure, creepy little piece of vermin." Spike leaned in to kiss Buffy.

 

 

 

Outside, Angel's jaw dropped in shock. Buffy had moved on... with Spike. Here he was human again, and she'd moved on. _We'll just see about that!_ he thought indignantly.  Once Buffy knew they could finally be together, she'd drop that bleached twerp like last season's outdated footwear!

 

 

 

Angel turned to go to the front door, only to be confronted by a sight he hadn't seen since he was a boy back in Ireland. Angel let out a muffled shriek as the red-eyed, fanged bunny demon attacked him.

 

 

 

Inside, Spike gave a small smirk. Knowing a vengeance demon wasn't really a bad thing, he decided. He got the girl. Anya got the boy. Angel got munched on. Life was good.

 

 

 

the end


End file.
